


Fucking Idiots, Literally.

by simpinhoursforreal (DreamTeamStan)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeamStan/pseuds/simpinhoursforreal
Summary: Sapnap and George(almost) have rough sex in a hallway. The only thing stopping them is Sapnap's stupidity.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 282





	Fucking Idiots, Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I initially got this idea from a dream I had in a depression nap, tweaked it a bit so it matched my writing style better, and boom this fic came to exist. Honestly, I was planning on make this a one shot, but I'm considering making is a longer fic if y'all are interested. Not proofread at all oof.

George let out a sigh and slumped in his seat. His stream had just ended, and he was about ready to eat something.

He tugged at the neck of his turtleneck shirt. It was stuffy and restrictive, but he was doing facecam today and had hickies all over his neck that he'd rather not show to his audience.

He got up, walked to the door to his room, and opened it. Speaking of tos ehickies, there stood Sapnap looking none too pleased.

"George, what the hell are you wearing?" He practically growled as he blocked the doorway for George.

"Sapnap, look. I had facecam on and I don't want my viewers getting ideas-"

"George, I have half the mind to leave some marks on your face right now, where you wouldn't be able to hide them from the camera." He took another step towards George, pushing him up against the door. "I bet you'd like that, actually."

George felt his breath hitch and his heart rate speed up, but he managed to keep calm. "You better not, Sapnap."

Sapnap bared his teeth. "And how are you gonna stop me, George?" Without warning, he slammed George up against the wall, lifting him by his hips and grinding his hips against the smaller boy's crotch.

George felt a moan slip out involuntarily, but tried his best to remain composed. "Y-Y'know what, do your worst!" His statement's power was diminished by the fact that he was now shaking, but he made his best attempt.

Sapnap let out a dry laugh. He leaned down and whispered in George's ear. "Oh George, you wouldn't be able to handle my worst."

George was about to make a comeback, but was unable to as Sapnap started choking George and biting at his ear. George felt a wave of pleasure rush through him, which Sapnap seemed to notice.

"You like it when I choke you, huh? You fucking whore." Sapnap tightened his grip around George's neck for just a moment, before letting go of him entirely and letting him fall to floor, leaving George gasping for air.

Sapnap didn't give any time for George to recover, though, as he started taking off his pants. "Now, you're gonna take my cock in your throat like a good little boy, okay? And no trying anything, or else I'll punish you."

George breathlessly nodded and got to work almost immediately, taking the tip of the taller man's cock in his mouth wordlessly.

He apparently wasn't doing it well enough to Sapnap's liking, apparently, because Sapnap grabbed a handful of George's hair and started fucking his throat.

Needless to say, it was unexpected, and George felt himself choking, but tried to manage his breathing through his nose.

Sapnap let out a few groans and grunts himself, and George could feel him getting closer to climax, so he prepared himself to swallow Sapnap's load.

But before he could, Sapnap unexpectedly pulled out of his mouth, leaving him once again gasping for breath on the floor.

"Did you really think I'd just let you suck my dick and get it over with? No, take off your clothes." Sapnap ordered.

George coughed for a moment before looking up at Sapnap, fire in his eyes. "Make me."

Sapnap disapprovingly clicked his tongue before dragging George to his feet by his collar. "George, I don't have time for this." He practically growled.

George felt an involuntary wave of fear and arousal run through him, and started taking off his clothes. Starting with his shirt before moving to his pants.

"Good boy." Sapnap muttered before slamming George against the wall again, lifting the smaller boy's legs so his cock was just at his entrance.

"Sapnap!" George almost moaned as he felt Sapnap's hands keeping him in place. He felt Sapnap's grip tighten almost involuntarily.

"What do you want, George?" He said, his dick hovering just in front of George's hole.

"Fuck, Sapnap, I…" George started hesitantly, still breathing heavily. "Red, stop, please stop." He said, using their safe word.

Sapnap almost immediately stopped, carefully setting George down and backing away. He immediately became much more calm. "Sorry, sorry George."

George shook his head. "No, it was fine, that was great. Just… Sapnap?"

"Yeah?"

"Please use lube. Please.

Sapnap blinked a few times before facepalming. "Oh my god George, I'm a fucking idiot."

George awkwardly smiled and extended a hand to Sapnap. "No, don't say that. You did great, you were doing great."

Sapnap let out a sigh and pulled George to his feet. "What the fuck would I do without you, babe?" He said, and planted a kiss on top of George's head.

"I dunno. Die, probably." George said jokingly as he started reaching around for his clothes.

Sapnap reached for his own clothes and mumbled, "You're probably right."

The two froze as they heard keys enter their lock and the door swing open. They both relaxed visibly as they heard Dream's voice. "I'm home! And I brought food!

George pulled on his shirt and called back to Dream. "Give us a moment! Gotta out our clothes on."

There was a pause as Dream seemed to process that. "Are you two idiots fucking in the hallway again?"

"I mean, we were, but Sapnap forgot lube existed and I had to safeword his arse!" George called out, and grinned as Sapnap's face went red.

"Look, it was a very heat of the moment thing, and I was very horny." Sapnap said, then paused and spoke again, "I've made a severe and continuous lapse in judgement-"

Dream cut him off, yelling at him from the other room, "Whatever you say, Logan Paul. C'mon, food's getting cold.

George punched Sapnap in the arm playfully. "Well, you heard him, c'mon!" He didn't wait for Sapnap as he rushed into the kitchen, and Sapnap heard as George basically tackled Dream.

Sapnap took an extra moment, standing in the hallway. He took in the sounds of George and Dream's banter and the smell of the food Dream had gotten. He looked around at the house they all lived in together.

His thoughts wandered to George for a moment. And his smile faded. He let out a sigh, and looked at the door that George had just went through.

"Next time, I'm going to remember lube, and I'm going to raw that boy until he can't walk."

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap is a fucking idiot, literally. Leave kudos if you liked and comment if you want me to continue this! Thank you!


End file.
